


An Alternate World

by Fireheart_Katie_Blake



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, High School, Multi, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart_Katie_Blake/pseuds/Fireheart_Katie_Blake
Summary: Arkadia High, is every students dream, but now that Bellamy Blake has joint it, to only run into Clarke Griffin. He hates her from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Now that they both have nearly all their class together and she's friends with his sister makes things way more complicated, as if Arkadia didn't already have its own drama!





	1. Leaving the past behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fic for The 100, and I hope you all enjoy!

Arkadia isn't your normal boarding school, students from all around the world died to come here, even though it was in Mount Weather. No doubt it was the most expensive and best private boarding. After graduating from Arkadia it was obvious the students will join one of the Ivy Leagues.  
"So your brother got in huh?" Raven asked her roommate Octavia, who was busy collecting her things to go for a bath.  
"He just didn't get in, he got a full 100 % scholarship"  Octavia said taking out her towel  
"Dam he's smart" Raven commented, " I have ever heard people get a 90% and there he is"  
"I know, I myself had to give the exam twice and then got a 70%  and he nailed it at first attempt itself" Octavia recalled walking in the bathroom"  
"When is he coming?" yelled Raven from outside  
"around 4 or 5 in the evening" Octavia yelled from inside.  
" I am so excited Raven" Octavia danced in the room getting out of the bathroom, "I havnt seen him in a year"  
"I thought you went to him during summer break" Raven questioned  
"I did but he had gotten this summer job back then, I could hardly ever see him the entire time" Octavia explained opening her cupboard.  
"What do you think should I dress in?" Octavia asked  
"Anything, it's no occasion" Raven reminded Octavia but still came by her to inspect the outfits.  
"It is an occasion, my brother is coming he's going to go to the same school as me at last" Octavia exclaimed.  
"So, you can wear this" Raven said taking out a wine red skater dress  
"Oh come on that will be too much" Octavia replied, shifting few of her clothes  
"But you said it's an occasion" Raven told innocently making the other girl look at her with an raised eyebrow  
"Really?" Octavia asked "That's was very funny" she then faked a laugh, "Now get me a proper outfit before I am late"  
"Okay" Raven agreed, going through Octavia cupboard.  
"This" Raven shouted taking out a short blue dungaree overall.   
"Yes, perfect it will match perfectly with this" Octavia yelled showing a plain white crop top .  
"Nice" Raven smiled "shoot, it's nearly 2 I had to meet Finn" she hurried toward the door.  
"Wait" called Octavia  
"What?"  
"You have to be back by 3 : 30, you have to come with me to pick Bell" Octavia said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I thought you wanted to spend some time with him?" Raven asked  
"I do,  and now that he is going to be here,  it won't be an issue and I want him to meet my best friend in the entire world" Octavia answered  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you" Raven said hugging Octavia, "and it will be nice for him to know someone from before hand, beside you"  
"That, he will be here before the dinner itself, we all hang out at cafeteria after dinner, why doesn't everyone meet him then?" Octavia suggested  
"That will be nice, Monty, Jasper, Clarke, Wells, Miller, will be the same year as him after all" Raven agreed  
"Yeah,  but he can be bit bossy" Octavia recalled, reconsidering her own idea.   
"Let's not think of all that this instance,  you get ready and I go quickly meet Finn" Raven said, leaving her dorm. 

 

"His train is already here, we are late" exclaimed Octavia, getting off the taxi  
"No the train's just early" Raven argue,  but clearly Octavia ignored her, she was busy scanning the station for any sign of her brother.  
"There he is" shouted Octavia and started running towards the exit gate of the Railway Station.  
As soon Raven caught up with Octavia, she saw a dark haired guy with a good built, surely quite taller than her,  he didn't look anything like Octavia, just their hair color was the same nothing else,  if she hadn't seen his picture before she could have never guessed it was Octavia's brother Bellamy Blake.  
"O" she saw him yell,  as he saw Octavia approach him  
Octavia replied with a tight hug and said, "Hello big brother"  
"How have you been?" Bellamy asked breaking the hug  
"Great, now that you are here too, sorry for being late" Octavia apologized  
"It's okay O, y-"  
Raven cleared her throat, "Sorry but the reunion  needs to be cut shot, it's already 5 : 30, and we need to reach back Arkadia by 7, its long journey and the traffics bad" she informed the siblings  
"Yes, and that's why we are late,  the roads are just so busy today" Octavia said, "oh and sorry Bell, this is Raven" she said putting her arm into Raven's, "she is my roommate and best friend"  
"Nice to meet you, Raven" Bellamy and Raven shook hands  
"You don't have anything else" Octavia asked looking at the 2 bags on the ground  
"Nope"  
"You realize, you are gonna stay here for next 2 years and not a month" Octavia pointed out  
"Okay,  I get it you two have a lot to catch up to,  but rest in the cab. Okay?"  Raven said, opening the cab door she just stopped.  

 

"So who are you sharing your room with?" Raven asked Bellamy as he came out of the administration office.  
"Wells Jaha" he read out from the papers he held, "isn't that the Principal's last name too?"  
"Yup,  Wells is his son" Raven answered  
"I see" Bellamy said picking up his bags, "I will meet guys after dinner then, bye O see you Raven" he said leaving for his dorm 

 

"So what's the big news?" Finn asked sitting beside Raven  
"Octavia's brother is here" Jasper said  
"And she wants us all to meet him" Monty completed  
"Who might also be my roommate" Wells adds, checking his phone, "the administration just sent a text, he must have moved in by now"  
"There can be more than one new student you know" Harper argued  
"Nope not possible, Costia said she tried but there was only one spot" Lexa informed  
"Why isn't Clarke here?" Maya asked to nobody in particular  
"She had to call her Mom" Wells answered 

 

"What am I forgetting" Clarke wondered out loud, she was alone the terrace, she had just finished talking to her Mom, who promised her to send a new set of art work supplies as reward for scoring highest in biology theory as well as lab work.  
"Oh forget it,  I should just go tell Wells Mom will be sending supplies so he can receive them via his dad for me"  
It wasn't unusual for Clarke to walk into Wells room and spend most of her day their, after all there were few perks of him not having a roommate. So just like any other day,  she burst into his room, to find nobody there.  
'He must have already gone to the cafeteria, Octavia had some announcement after all'. She thought, and was about to leave the room, when her eyes landed on few sheets scattered over Wells bed.  
"This is what I was forgetting" she realized picking her sketches.  
"I don't think you are Wells Jaha" said a voice from behind her, making her immediately turn around to find tall guy standing in front of her only in a towel.  
"You?"  
"You?"  
Both of them yelled,  in sync annoyance was clear in their voice.


	2. Ummm...... Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Second chapter in one day, lucky you... Anyway I hope you enjoy!

" You? " 

" You?" I was so confused. Why was the annoying barista from my home town here, in Wells's room. Standing in a towel. " What are you doing in my room? " I didn't really know what to say, the sight of him fueled so many emotions, it had rendered me speechless. " I asked a question, Princess, " That word. That sparked an anger inside of me, with that anger also came a whole lot if memories, not necessarily good ones at that.

* Flashback *

" When will you be back?"  Octavia asked her brother, who in the process of wearing his shoes.  

" I don't know O, but surely won't be before 3 in the morning" he said getting up and going towards the door.

"You came back at 4 in the morning today, can't you take a day off?" she asked hopefully 

"You know I can't, we need this job" he said taking his bag

"I am going back to school day after tomorrow Bell" 

Bellamy let out a huge sigh and faced his sister first since she got in the room and caught him leaving, "I know, and I am very sorry, but I am doing this for you, summer jobs are exhausting but they pay well and we that money if both want to continue school" 

"I feel like I haven't even seen you at all" Octavia reply sadly, "I at Arkadia the entire year and now you have all these jobs when I visit" 

"I promise, I will come to visit as soon as I get a leave" he promised 

"If you want to promise, promise me you will apply for Arkadia" 

"But-"

"No buts, we can argue her till you agree and get late for your shift or you can just give in already"

Bellamy let out a huge sigh, and walked towards his sister placed his hands on her shoulder and said, " if you really want to do that I will but I will just try for it once" 

"But-" 

"I listened to you now you do the same"  making Octavia hug him in joy, "I will wait for you when you get back" she decided, breaking their hug

"That will be really late O" 

"Just one night" 

"Fine" 

Bellamy rushed out of his apartment and ran towards the bus station, it was raining heavily, it wasn't very far but the rain my heavy enough to make his hair damp. 

As he reached the bus station, he says a blond girl, who seemed a few years younger than him, standing at the station alone, not many people used the bus around and the girl didn't look like someone you who would take the bus. 

The girl looked reveled when Bellamy stood beside her in the shade, to get away from the rain. 

"Thank god" she exclaimed, "Can you please help me I have been standing here for more than an hour my car broke down and I don't know any mechanics here"  

"You can't really get hold of any mechanics here, it's least an hour's walk to the the nearest garage, and due to the weather you won't be able to call anyone" Bellamy informed her

"What" she yelled and sat down on the near by bench. 

Bellamy looked at her, she had covered her face with her hands, maybe she had something really important to attend to he thought and decided to offer help. 

"I am not a mechanic but I can have a look at your car if you want" he offered 

"Thank you so much" the girl said getting up immediately, "my car isn't very far from here, just a minute away" she pointed towards the opposite side from which Bellamy had come. 

It was still raining but no where near as heavily as it was when Bellamy had left his house 

As soon as they reached the girl's car, he started inspecting it

" Uhh, well it looks like you've ruptured your fuel tank.. This one might cost you a bit, Princess. " 

" oh it will be....... Wait, what did you call me? " A smirk started forming on his face. Did he think this was funny? 

" I called you Princess, Princess," Great. She thought. Just great. 

                        * Flashback ends *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to comment!


End file.
